Wings Second Part
by GoldenHorse
Summary: Chapters 7-10 of my book. :3 JungleClan are the descendants of ThunderClan. One day, two very special kits are born. They could be the End of the Clans, or a New Beginning for the Warrior Clans. It's Their Choice. With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility...


Chapter 7

Healed!

Two sunrises later, Moonpaw woke to find her sister standing with Dappledleaf. She sat up and Featherpaw bounded over to her.

"You're healed! You can come to training!" Featherpaw said excitedly, jumping from one paw to the other.

"Mousebrain! Calm down." Moonpaw said, rolling her eyes _I'm surprised you even remember me…You're too busy with Tigerpaw._ Moonpaw thought sourly. She stood up, her back aching, and turned to Dappledleaf. "Thanks Dappledleaf!"

Dappledleaf nodded meowing, "It's alright. And if it starts to hurt, just come to me, ok?"

Moonpaw nodded and followed Featherpaw outside. Her heart sunk when she saw Tigerpaw eating a mouse at the apprentice den. As soon as he saw them he gulped down the last mouthfuls and ran across the clearing. He almost bumped into Sandclaw on the way, who called out to his son, "Slow down! Any cat would think a fox is on your tail!"

Tigerpaw replied, "Sorry!"

He stopped beside Featherpaw and looked at Moonpaw.

"Are you healed?" He meowed, sniffing her wound.

Moonpaw nodded, avoiding his eyes.

"That's great! Now you can join in with training." he meowed.

He ran to the fresh-kill pile, grabbing a rabbit and placing it at her paws.

"Eat! Quick before your mentor comes!" Tigerpaw said nudging the rabbit with a paw.

Moonpaw obediently took a bite from the rabbit. Once she had finished, she mewed quietly, "Thanks Tigerpaw." She then stretched.

As she was stretching Snowleaf came out of the warriors den. When he saw her he walked over. "Since you are out of the medicine den you must be healed. Am I correct?" He continued when she nodded, "Well you have a lot to do to catch up with the others. We'll go and watch them and then I'll teach you how to hunt." He turned to Featherpaw and Tigerpaw, meowing, "Your mentors will be here soon. They are just getting ready. They told me to tell you that you are practising your fighting techniques today. Be ready when they come."

Moonpaw dipped her head and Snowleaf walked away towards the fresh-kill pile. When he was out of earshot Featherpaw whispered to them, "Snowleaf's a bit grumpy today!" Tigerpaw laughed but Moonpaw just meowed, "He probably just blames himself for my injury. No need to be hard on him." Featherpaw and Tigerpaw looked at her weirdly then Featherpaw just flicked her tail and turned to look at the warriors den, saying to both of them, "Robinspot and Goldenwater are coming."

Their mentors stopped briefly beside them and told their apprentices to get ready, then continued on their way to the fresh-kill pile. Featherpaw groomed herself while Tigerpaw sat content, his coat messy and ungroomed. Moonpaw padded away to talk to Flamecloud who was just emerging from the warriors den. As she walked away she saw Featherpaw finish grooming herself and then turn to Tigerpaw and start grooming him. He purred, audible from across the clearing, and closed his eyes. Moonpaw turned away from them and watched as her father stretched outside the warriors den, the canopy of leaves above camp letting through sunlight that dappled his coat with brighter orange flecks. She bounded toward her father and declared, "I'm healed!"

Flamecloud purred and said, "Take it easy. I remember I twisted a leg once, and once it was healed I jumped down from a tree and badly hurt it again! You don't want that, do you?"

Moonpaw shook her head and followed her father as he padded to the fresh-kill pile to talk with Sandclaw. By now the pile was starting to diminish, as more and more cats came to eat. Darkfur bounded out of the warriors den and briefly said to Badgerheart, "Can you lead a patrol down by the boundary with LeafClan? Hunt while you're at it." Badgerheart dipped his head and chose Birdflight and Cloudyeyes to go with him. The three cats padded out of camp, heading towards the stream by the Greenleaf Twolegplace. By now the Twolegs would start filling the forest with their long sticks they used to fish and their big metal ducks would mill about in the water. JungleClan needed to restock before Twolegs thrashed around at the stream, scaring the prey away. Moonpaw could feel that Newleaf was slowly giving way to Greenleaf, and the air was getting warmer.

She left her father to talk and padded to Snowleaf, who was just finishing a vole. He said through mouthfuls, "Wait just outside camp. I'll be there soon." Moonpaw nodded and padded to the entrance to the JungleClan camp. She sat down, curling her tail around her paws, and folding her wings. Then a thought came crashing into her head. _Everyone acts as if I'm a normal cat. But I have wings. Sure, some cats give me looks and some think I shouldn't have become an apprentice. I wonder what Tigerpaw thinks. I wonder if he just likes Featherpaw because she has wings..? No. I'm just not thinking straight._ Moonpaw flicked her ears at the thought and forced it out of her head. She waited patiently for Snowleaf to finish. Tigerpaw and Featherpaw joined her and the apprentices sat, waiting for their mentors. The whole time, Moonpaw's ears twisted back awkwardly. Although they didn't know she had been thinking about them, she felt guilty, like she was betraying her sister by thinking of her in any negative way. Then Snowleaf, Robinspot and Goldenwater finished eating and they headed out towards the border with MeadowClan.

The group stopped beside The Ancient Oak. Moonpaw remembered with a start that this was close to where she had fought against MeadowClan and one tom, she remembered with a scowl, had sliced her back. She remembered well that tom…

Chapter 8

Fighting Moves

Featherpaw glanced at her sister as they reached The Ancient Oak. She had a weird expression on her face. Then she scowled and she meowed, "Moonpaw? Is everything ok? Is your scratch bothering you?"

Moonpaw fixed her gaze on her sister. "I'm fine! Stop acting as if I'm a helpless kit!" Moonpaw hissed. Featherpaw was surprised at the anger in Moonpaw's voice.

"S-sorry..." Featherpaw said, shocked. Tigerpaw rested his tail on her shoulder.

"It's ok. Moonpaw's just tired." Tigerpaw murmured.

Moonpaw looked fiercely at him then turned and ran to her mentor. Goldenwater and Robinspot called them over and they padded, Tigerpaw staying close to calm Featherpaw down. Their mentors didn't seem to notice Moonpaw's outburst and Featherpaw's hurt look. Featherpaw then found it hard to concentrate during training, Goldenwater having to nudge Featherpaw a few times.

"Featherpaw! Pay attention. Have you got a tick or something?"

"Sorry Goldenwater, what was that?"

"I was teaching you the leap and hold. It's good for a smaller cat like you. Jump onto your enemy's back and hold on with unsheathed claws. Now your opponent can't reach you. You have to be careful that your enemy doesn't roll over though, because then they can crush you. Try it out with sheathed claws on Tigerpaw. Tigerpaw, try to get her off."

Featherpaw and Tigerpaw crouched and circled each other. Featherpaw aimed for his back. She then kicked forward with her back legs. Tigerpaw rolled to the side, though, and Featherpaw landed face first in the dirt and rolled forward.

"Try looking somewhere else other than where you are aiming." Goldenwater suggested. Featherpaw tried again. This time she looked at his paws but planned to leap behind him then jump onto his back from behind. Her ploy worked and Tigerpaw meowed with confusion. He shook her off and then pounced on her and held her down. Moonpaw watched them silently as they then scuffled in the dirt.

Then finally Snowleaf meowed to Goldenwater and Robinspot, "Moonpaw and I are going to hunt now." He dipped his head to them and padded off, flicking his tail for Moonpaw to follow. Featherpaw broke free from Tigerpaw and meowed farewell to Moonpaw.

"Tell me all about your hunt when you get back!" Featherpaw called after her. Moonpaw turned and nodded then bounded after Snowleaf, who was fading into the dark of the forest.

Moonpaw caught up with Snowleaf and meowed, "So what am I going to learn?"

"Not so fast. We've got to get there first." Snowleaf laughed, cuffing her over the head. Moonpaw shook her head. They stepped out of the forest and before them stood a Twoleg nest. Moonpaw eyes opened wide in fear.

Snowleaf reassured her, "Its ok. It's abandoned. But it's great for hunting. The place practically overflows with mice." Moonpaw nodded, licking her chest to flatten her bristling fur.

"Let me teach you the hunting crouch. You must take all of your weight onto your haunches, so that your paws make no sound on the forest floor. Make sure you position your weight evenly, so that you don't slip. Watch me." Snowleaf fell into the crouch, his belly just brushing the ground. He carefully placed his paws forward and stalked along the ground. Then he sat up and said, "Now you try." Moonpaw crouched down and tried to keep her tail down and then proceeded to stalk forward. She sat up, disheartened.

"I didn't do it right did I?" Moonpaw said.

Snowleaf shook his head furiously. "Moonpaw you're a natural! You are going to be a great hunter one day!" Moonpaw looked at him uncertainly. She then dipped her head so he couldn't see the self-conscious look on her face. He licked the top of her head and said, "Let's go in and see if we can catch anything." Moonpaw followed Snowleaf into the abandoned Twoleg nest.

After a few moments Moonpaw could hear many small rustlings. She crouched down and pricked her ears. Beside her Snowleaf did the same. Snowleaf motioned with his tail towards the far side of the nest. Moonpaw made her way slowly over there while Snowleaf waited at the side near the entrance. Moonpaw looked around. The walls were ripped and rotting. The floor was wood, and was different to the leafy floor Moonpaw was used to. Grass had grown through cracks in the floor and mushrooms were growing in the corners, where it was dark. Finally Moonpaw got to the other side and raised her tail to tell Snowleaf she was there. Twolegs had decided to put golden dead grass in large mounds, so she could hardly see Snowleaf. Snowleaf yowled and she spread her wings so she could hurl over one of the dead grass mounds. She landed on her paws and leapt onto one of the mice. Startled by Snowleaf's yowl, all of the mice were scurrying around, trying to find a safe spot to hide. The scent of mouse was overpowering, and her mouth watered. She then realised that the mouse that she had in her paws was struggling to get away. It squirmed out and disappeared under a golden mound.

"Foxdung!" she cursed, and leapt after another one. This time she bit its neck as fast as she could and it went limp. She had long since lost sight of Snowleaf, but she wasn't worrying. She hadn't even really noticed. Moonpaw's thoughts were full of the hunt. She caught another mouse, and left it where it was to go after another. By the time the last mouse ran under a mound, with Moonpaw on its tail, Moonpaw had caught six mice.

Snowleaf appeared from behind a mound with two mice in his jaws and he padded over to her. He dropped his mice and said, "Well done. How many did you catch?"

Moonpaw replied proudly, "Six!" Snowleaf's eyes glimmered in surprise and he nodded.

"Let's get back to camp. Carry some of your mice and we'll come back for the others." Moonpaw nodded and picked up two of her mice. The other four sat in a pile hidden by the dead grass. They bounded back to camp. Flowerstar emerged from her den as they were nearing the fresh-kill pile. She padded over to them.

Moonpaw dipped her head, as did Snowleaf.

"Hello. How did it go?" Flowerstar meowed curiously.

Snowleaf replied, "Moonpaw will be a great hunter one day. She shows great promise and is a natural at the crouch. She caught six mice, which was more than me!"

Flowerstar nodded and bounded away to talk to Darkfur. "Let's go get those mice." Snowleaf meowed, licking the top of Moonpaw's head. The two raced back to the nest, passing Featherpaw, Goldenwater, Tigerpaw and Robinspot on the way. Snowleaf stopped and the three warriors talked, leaving the apprentices to talk amongst themselves. Moonpaw sat down, curling her tail over her paws and listened with one ear to the warriors' conversation. Featherpaw and Tigerpaw murmured to each other quietly, and Moonpaw felt a stab of anger. She flicked it away and focused on what was Goldenwater was saying.

"…..will try to attack?" Goldenwater said uneasily. Moonpaw saw her flick her tail nervously.

"No. I think at the next Gathering she will try to talk to Icestar. He can be stubborn but I think he will listen to reason. We can't afford to lose any cats." Robinspot meowed reasonably.

"Yes. Let's just hope Icestar listens." Snowleaf whispered grimly. Then all the warriors padded over to their apprentices. Moonpaw stood and bounded over to Snowleaf.

"Are we going back for our prey?" she asked.

"Yes. Let's go." Snowleaf meowed.

Featherpaw and Tigerpaw ran over and Featherpaw meowed, "Did you say prey? Did you catch a lot? Can we come too?"

"You need to ask your mentors." Snowleaf laughed. Moonpaw was amused by her sister's excitement as she watched Featherpaw and Tigerpaw race back to their mentors and badger them with the question. Goldenwater shot a look at Snowleaf over Featherpaw jumping up and down.

"We haven't seen the abandoned Twoleg nest before. Please?" Featherpaw meowed excitably.

Goldenwater rolled her eyes and replied, "Fine."

Featherpaw leaped in the air. "Yes!" She then pelted back to Snowleaf with Goldenwater following more slowly. Tigerpaw was also padding toward them with Robinspot behind him. Tigerpaw was calmer than Featherpaw but there was still a glimmer in his eyes.

On their way they ran into Stormpaw and Ashtail. The pair was hunting but stopped as the six cats approached. Stormpaw's eyes lit up and she ran to Moonpaw and touched noses with her.

"Hi! Ashtail has kept me so busy I haven't been able to see you all!" Stormpaw meowed with a glance at Ashtail. He flicked his ears and padded over to the other warriors. Moonpaw felt strangely out of place. She was happy to finally see Stormpaw. Whenever Stormpaw was not on patrol or hunting Moonpaw had to go out and do something. They hardly ever saw each other. Tigerpaw and Featherpaw hardly ever saw her either. Tigerpaw now licked his sister and the three exchanged fighting moves. Moonpaw watched with a vague expression, not interested at what they were doing.

Chapter 9

Battle

She walked over to Snowleaf and whispered in his ear, "Can I go back to camp? I have a bellyache." Snowleaf looked at her curiously then nodded and turned back to the warriors. Moonpaw raced back to camp, ignoring Featherpaw, Stormpaw and Tigerpaw as they turned to look at her. She stopped in the clearing at camp and panted, out of breath. Once she had her breath back she chose a rabbit from the fresh-kill pile and brought it to the elder's den. She might as well do something useful. As she entered she heard Barkfur, a dark brown tom with a scar across his face, say to Beetlewing, a she-cat with dappled grey and black fur, "I wonder if….." He never got to finish as Moonpaw entered and he clamped his mouth shut.

"Is that for us? Thank you Moonpaw!" Beetlewing meowed gratefully as Moonpaw dropped the rabbit at the paws of the two elders. They were the only elders the Clan had. Suddenly she heard an alarm call outside, and she raced out. Flowerstar was in the middle of the clearing. Moonpaw saw that Snowleaf, Robinspot and the others had all returned and were standing in a line beside Flowerstar. But then Moonpaw looked toward camp entrance and her heart missed a beat. Icestar, LeafClan's leader, stood with his warriors beside him, their tails lashing from side to side and their claws unsheathed, digging into the ground. Flowerstar snarled and Moonpaw saw Moonstrike and Stormhawk bundle all the kits into the nursery and stand at the entrance, guarding the tiny creatures.

Creamfur and Flamecloud guarded the elder's den, and Flamecloud said to her, "Run! Go stand in line with Flowerstar to attack!" By now LeafClan was moving forward, and just as Moonpaw got in line, LeafClan sprung forward. Icestar jumped on Flowerstar and a white tom landed on Moonpaw's back. Moonpaw writhed under the tom's paws but couldn't free herself. Then she had an idea. She slowly turned until she could spread her wings and, lifting in the air; she grabbed the tom's scruff and flew up. He yowled in fear and said quickly, "Get me down! Please! I-I'll leave, just get me down!" The tom looked up at her and his amber eyes were wide with fear. Moonpaw set him down and he raced away, disappearing from view, and hopefully from their territory. Moonpaw dropped fully to the ground and looked around for Flowerstar. Her leader was nowhere to be seen but before Moonpaw could race to a cat's rescue, her vision was blurred by red, and then black.

Moonpaw awoke in a starlit forest and panicked. _Am I dead? Am I in StarClan?_ Three cats emerged from behind some bushes. On was a flame-coloured tom with eyes as green as the forest, and Moonpaw thought excitedly, forgetting her fear a moment ago, _Is that Firestar?!_ The other two were a blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes and a calico she-cat with amber eyes. The two she-cats she did not recognize, but she was sure the tom was Firestar. She had heard many tales of him, and how he saved the Clans, time and time again. He was legendary. Moonpaw meowed, "Am I dead?"

 _Please say no, please say no._ "Yes. But we have decided to let you live and we are sending your soul back." The blue-grey she-cat said.

"Who are you?" Moonpaw asked the cats curiously.

"My name is Firestar. And this is Bluestar," he motioned to the blue-grey, "And that is Spottedleaf." Moonpaw nodded.

Spottedleaf, the calico, meowed softly, "I was a medicine cat of ThunderClan, the Clan that yours origins from. I died seasons before your parents were even born."

Moonpaw suddenly said, "Am I meant to be a warrior? I got hurt in my first battle, and now I died in my second. Am I meant to be a medicine cat?" She didn't know where the thought had come from, and it had just jumped out of her mouth.

Bluestar hesitated, her eyes showing something like alarm, but it disappeared before Moonpaw could be sure. The blue she-cat mewed clearly, "Your destiny is yours to decide. You are not the toys of StarClan. It is your choices that make your destiny yours." Moonpaw nodded uncertainly. _I think...I think I know what I'll do…._

Moonpaw inquired after a few moments of silence, "When can I go back?"

"We are waiting until the battle is over." Firestar meowed with a deep voice. Moonpaw nodded and looked around. Although it was Greenleaf back at the lake, this forest seemed as if it was greener and richer in prey. Small creatures could be heard all around her and her mouth watered. When she looked closer she could see what looked like starry figures which she guessed were StarClan warriors flitting through the trees.

After what felt like forever, Firestar meowed, "the battle is over. You can go back now. Go carefully Moonpaw and remember, you choose your own destiny." Moonpaw nodded. After a few moments she found herself blinking open her eyes to see amber eyes examining her. She started and scrambled back, then calmed down when she realised it was only Dappledleaf

"You're not dead!" she meowed in shock.

Moonpaw sat up. "I was dead but StarClan sent me back. Dappledleaf, can I ask you something?" Dappledleaf's eyes widened and then she nodded. "Can I train to be a medicine cat? I think that is my destiny."

Dappledleaf hesitated then said, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. If I continue training as a warrior, I'm going to get hurt."

"Of course if that's what you want. Can you walk?" Dappledleaf asked.

"I think so." Moonpaw meowed, finding her balance and standing up.

Dappledleaf nodded. "Good. Let's go tell Flowerstar." Dappledleaf flicked her tail for Moonpaw to follow and padded out of the den. Dappledleaf mewed outside the entrance to the leader's den. A reply came through and they stepped inside.

"Moonpaw, you're alive!" Flowerstar said with surprise showing in her eyes.

Moonpaw nodded and turned to Dappledleaf who meowed, "Yes she is. And she has decided she'd like to train as a medicine cat."

Flowerstar tipped her head in confusion. "Are you sure?" The white she-cat mewed. She sat and curled her tail around her paws. Moonpaw nodded and Flowerstar dipped her head. "Very well. When is the next half-moon?" she turned to Dappledleaf.

The calico meowed, "Tomorrow night. I'll take her to meet the other medicine cats."

Chapter 10

The Aftermath

Featherpaw limped to the medicine den. She had seen Moonpaw being dragged to the medicine den during the battle by Flamecloud, her limp body a dead weight for her father. She hadn't been able to go see as a cat had scratched her hind leg and made her turn around. But now she hopped on three legs, one of her legs twisted and useless, supported by Tigerpaw, to Dappledleaf's den. She mewled outside but there was no answer. She then saw Dappledleaf emerge from the leader's den and Featherpaw nearly fainted when she saw Moonpaw behind her. Her sister looked happier than usual as she trotted behind the calico, her eyes glimmering. _I wonder what she's so happy about._ Featherpaw thought. Featherpaw tried to stop herself from slipping but she fell to the floor. Tigerpaw licked the top of her head. "Sorry. I wasn't fast enough." Tigerpaw meowed apologetically. Dappledleaf ran over when she saw Featherpaw and she stopped beside her. "Are you alright?" Dappledleaf meowed.

Tigerpaw said to the medicine cat, "She got hurt on the leg and can't stand. Please help her!"

Dappledleaf nodded and disappeared into her den. She reappeared with herbs in her mouth and dropped them beside her. She then instructed them, "Watch carefully. And Tigerpaw, can you hold her still. Featherpaw, this is going to hurt. On 1…" Featherpaw braced herself.

"2….."

"3!" Featherpaw yowled in pain as Dappledleaf twisted her leg the right way. The medicine cat then said, "Ok. Now you need to eat these. They're poppy seeds. They'll help you sleep to numb the pain." Featherpaw swallowed the seeds that Dappledleaf set at her paws. After a few moments she began to feel drowsy, and closed her eyes, letting sleep claim her into its dark depths.

Featherpaw awoke in the medicine den, in a nest of moss and feathers. She blinked open her eyes and lay still, too stiff to even move her head. _Where are Tigerpaw and Moonpaw? Are they going to visit me? What happened anyway?_ Featherpaw thought. As if the thought summoned him, Featherpaw picked up the scent of Tigerpaw and her heart sped up. _He did come to visit me!_ Tigerpaw's amber eyes appeared in her field of vision, and then she picked up the scent of three other cats. Featherpaw recognised the scents as Stormpaw, Birdflight and Flamecloud. Her mother and father ran forward and filled her face with licks. Birdflight especially made a fuss.

"Are you ok? I thought you and your sister were both dead! Tell me you're ok."

"I'm fine Mom."

"Are you sure? I'm just making sure you're ok. I couldn't bear to lose you!"

"Really. I'm fine. Just tired"

Tigerpaw's and Stormpaw's whiskers twitched with amusement. When Dappledleaf appeared with Moonpaw and her parents turned away Featherpaw stuck out her tongue at the two. Flamecloud mewed anxiously, "Is she going to be alright? When will she go back to training?"

Dappledleaf sighed. "She'll be fine. She just needs to rest."

"Are you ok?" Tigerpaw whispered to her. Featherpaw nodded and pressed her nose against his muzzle. He purred and stepped back, flicking his tail in farewell as Dappledleaf herded them all out. All, that is, except Moonpaw. Stormpaw mewed in farewell then ran out, ushered along by Dappledleaf. Featherpaw asked Dappledleaf tentatively, "How come Moonpaw's allowed to stay?"

Dappledleaf looked surprised and looked at Moonpaw. "Hasn't your sister told you yet?" Moonpaw looked away out of the medicine den to the activity outside in the clearing. "She's training to be a medicine cat!" Featherpaw's eyes widened but then she nodded. Featherpaw was excited for her sister. _I'm happy for Moonpaw. She finally has a place._ Dappledleaf left with Moonpaw saying behind her shoulder, "I'm just going to tend to the others from the battle. Be back soon." Featherpaw nodded and her thoughts switched from Moonpaw to Tigerpaw. _I'd like to have a future with him…If it works out, which it probably will. I'd love to have kits._ Featherpaw thought longingly. Then Dappledleaf and Moonpaw returned and she tried not to think about him so they didn't see her expression.

Dappledleaf took a look at Featherpaw's leg and reported, "You just need to rest for a few days. I'd say only for really 2 or 3 days." Featherpaw nodded. _So I won't be here as long as I thought._


End file.
